Death's Child
by Lord Imperius17
Summary: A Warrior, a Nightmare, and a Menace. A son of Death, shunned upon by Zeus as the kid turns 13 everything turns upside down, he has to start his real training to be ready for everything that he will face, but is that enough? Or will he be decimated by the angry God Zeus? "All will be revealed in due time." Percy's father said.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Sorry guys that I stopped the other two stories. And that I am late to post this but here it is. Please enjoy.**

I was running as fast as I could away from my father towards the palace of the underworld or Hades's palace. And I had a feeling my mom was with him. I ran through the huge oaken doors through the deathly garden of Persephone. I heard wings flapping and I looked back to see a nightmare for some people but a father to me.

The man that was flying had huge twenty foot wing span from both of his wings in length together, he was wearing a black, and gold tunic. I watched as he landed twenty feet in front of me. I laughed as he held his arms our wide for a hug.

As I slowly approached he started to twirl so black misty stuff around in his hand, something that he told me was a secret, as I got closer I saw a huge grin on his face from inside his hood, "Oh my son!" He exclaimed as I hugged him ever so tightly, "I am so proud of you you have finally reached the stage where your mother will let you go out, but there at rules, and needs." His fave turned grim as he looked into my eyes.

"Did I do anything father?" I asked, I hoped I did not because I just turned 8 I was close to being able to go on the real mission he always wanted me to take.

"No not yet." He said but that made me feel no better, "Zeus is angry at me... So everything here is my fault..." He tried to put things into words as a few tears fell down his face, "there is something I wish to tell you."

I looked at my mother who had just arrived at the scene, "So uh... What did you want with me again?" I asked a wee bit confused.

"Your mother has things she must do and will not be back for a very, very long time." My father spoke as his strong hands gripped my arms, "So your mother has appointed you to get trained as she leaves... Or we must if what is happening will continue."

I did not trust what was going on one bit, I looked up at my mom, "How long will it take?" I asked as calmly as possible which wasn't to calm as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Years." She said as she looked at my father, "At least five... But it could take up to a century." She smiled sadly with a tear rolling down her cheek. The tear dropped onto her shirt and just soaked in. I look up at her for help but there was nothing left, she was hugging me tightly and before I knew it, I was standing with Hades, Persephone, and my father waving as my mother left in a small boat leaving to who knows where as it lifted off of the ground and into the sky.

When I finally got back to my mansion I ran into my room and started to have tears flow from my eyes, this is not what I wanted, this is exactly what I was trying not to do... Was it my fault? I looked up at my ceiling in wonder. Have I been to hard to take care? I did not know but knocks were heard on my door.

I finally sat up to meet a dark figure dress in a black garb, he just sat on my bed and rubbed my back in soothing circles. I did not know how he found my weak spot, but he started to tickle me until I was lying down kicking and laughing as he tickled me more.

"Stop!" I screamed as he finally stopped and my bed was a mess. I looked at him straight in the eye, and spoke, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes we shall start your training tomorrow." My father smirked, "just don't go to Hades and complain I don't want to deal with what happened when you complained the first time as a joke... He followed it up with no remorse!"

"Fine I wont..." I stopped and thought, "Or I will try not to!" I smirked at my father.

"Whatever." He said kissing my forehead and getting up, "goodnight my angel." I immediately fell asleep.

 **Line break.**

I swung my Scythe at my opponent, he dodged easily with a small side step, he twirled his own scythe, he stepped in close and held his scythe near the blade and and too aswing at my chest before I could react.

I used my last instinct before I 'died', I took a step backwards and launched myself into the air with a huge force of a fifteen foot wing span, I looked down from ten feet in the air and saw the man down there was smiling.

"Do you think you are ready for the next step?" He asked, and because I thought I could take anything I nodded my head, "Well lets see!" He smirked and flew in the air with ease like it was his job... Which hi. s job does involve him using his wings.

"Is the test to fight in the air?" I asked.

"Since you have been training for almost 5 years I thought it would be good for you to learn how to fight in the air... Since you have grown you wings already." My father said.

"Ah." I smiled, "well I think I am ready." My father smiled, and held up his scythe.

"Then it shall begin!" He flew at me with speeds that people cant even run. I dodged with me flapping my wings as hard as could launching me around twenty feet more into the air. I saw him rising slowly looking at my stance and making sure I wasn't about to pull some trick.

I flew down with speed, to meet him in combat which was a bad idea because facing death one on one is stupid no matter what. I charged him with my scythe ready to strike. He smiled a bit as he soon sensed my confidence and bravery, he swung his scythe in a wide arch but I was barely able to lift my legs above the strike, I then decided o trade some blows, I did the best barrel roll I could with these wings to the right while swinging my scythe in a arch he shouldn't have been able to dodge... But I was wrong, he immediately flew above my flow without a second thought and went for me again.

This time I wasn't to lucky, I was not able to dodge his attack fast enough so his scythe caught my arm in a fierce blow, most anyone else who was hit by any blow of his scythe would be dead instantly or have there soul slowly fade away to be taken to Hades himself.

I watched as a dark mist covered the wound, and I then realized that it wasn't his blow but something about me, I then flew to the left and swung my blade in a deadly over head strike, it came down fast but he had so much expericane with this he just caught ,y blade with his handle, and then flung my scythe flying through the air onto the mansion top.

"More?" My father asked flying over to my side to look at my arm, "perfect!" He smiled as he saw my arm slowly healing.

"Yeah more," I said a little worried for my health of doing this.

"Good answer my son!" My father smiled, he swooped down a bit to get some distance before scanning me. I watched him carefully and started to notice things... I don't know what I was seeing but it looked like weak spots or spots that could cause critical damage with easy hits, but I realized that this wasn't to accurate judging from little spots occurring up and down and blinking unless it was saying it is and isn't on and off.

I flew a bit backwards ready for him to charge but he did not fidget except keeping the distance we had the same, he looked at me waiting like a hungry wolf waiting for its prey to spring its trap. I soon started to grow impatient and started to move forward a few inches... My patients soon wore off so I charged at full speed looking at his weak spots or what I would assume they were.

I launched my first attack which was a overhead strike but I twisted my hand to turn my scythe to avoid his block, he was not expecting this from me so I got him right in the chest... It did not penetrate but instead knocked him back with the force, I soon noticed there was a hole in his cloak and his olive skin shone through. There was no blood surprisingly not even any gold anchor.

"Thats my boy!" He laughed and went up to me, and gave me a huge hug almost crushing my bones. "I am so happy that you have made this much progress in only almost five years. You are a natural, if you knew how hard it is to learn everything that I have taught you and you mastered. But there is still one thing you lack."

I was a but confused until I spoke up, "what is that father?" I asked.

"Well there is one thing you lack and two things I have not taught you." He looked me in the eyes, "patience my son, patience." I looked at him a little confused.

"I am very patient!" I complained, and also completely forgot about those two things he never taught me.

"Even now you aren't." He chuckled, "how do you expect to complete the trials and quests ahead of you? Remember there are still things that need a watchful guardian, and also I have the trials ready, so be ready to face them, so be warned they are not easy at all!"

"When can I start them?" I asked.

"When your birthday comes I will have a date." My father answered.

"I cant wait now!" I chuckled.

"You can." He said. "You are not ready yet, that is why I say this."

"Seriously?" I was a little sad inside.

"This is the bets for you. But right now let us train you." My father said.

"I think I need some sleep." I smiled at my father.

"Yes I see that, now go." My father chuckled.

I was soon flying down to the ground to head inside for a well earned nap and anyone who says otherwise, well I don't know what I would do. As I made it inside the dark oaken mansion, I looked at the kitchen and then the stairs, I thought for a second before heading up stairs. I was soon reaching my room when I heard some noise coming from my room.

I snuck closer when I spotted the door was open a little, and the noise wasn't too loud, it sounded down from the ground like they small. A scythe appeared in my hand, I slowly walked forward and peeked inside the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Training

**Chapter 1. Training**

 **Hey guys I was thinking of waiting before posting this chapter but here it is anyways! Please enjoy and drop a review that would mean so much to me!**

 **Limecheesecake18: thank you for the review and also thanks for finding that error! I have now fixed it thanks to you! And yes that is Percy. His Father is Thanatos, but thank you so much!**

I was sitting up in my bed when I realized what day it was, it was finally my birthday so I was excited to hear when the trials would start, so I could train to become like my father, I looked around my room when I spotted my wardrobe I slowly got out of bed and approached it, I wondered what it was like on the surface and not here in Hell.

I looked into my wardrobe and looked at the clothes, I grabbed a silver, and black garb and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, I slowly undressed, and turned the shower on, thoughts flowed through my mind, and I stepped into the shower it was exactly what I wanted, magical showers for the win! This shower is at the right temperature and will change when you want it to, and has infinite water, so even more win!

I was just casually taking a shower but outside of my room something else was happening. "Should we tell him?" A little 12 year old girl asked Thanatos.

"He is not ready for the news," Thanatos answered, "he expects the trials to be soon but it will be another six months,"

"Thats not the big news..." The girl glared at Thanatos, "Not even close, you know the council isn't happy."

"My wife did what they wanted her to do for him! Is that not enough?" He asked.

"Not in there eyes, in mine yes but it Zeus thinks he is getting to powerful." The girl answered.

"I will not let them have him, I cant lose my wife and then my son." He started to looked into her eyes, "please! If you can buy me time! Enough time for what you know is happing, when the quest begins! Is all I ask." He pleaded.

"That is four months away Prometheus said, so therefore you must start his trials soon! Very soon!" The girl said, "But I will buy you the time you need, just train him and get him moving in the world so he is not in one place for when the time comes." The little girl flashed away in a silverly light.

There were a few knocks on Percy's door but he was to busy showering to hear it. Thanatos decided there was only one way to tell him to come to his office, he left a present down on his sons table, it was a small bix about the size of a glasses case, maybe a bit bigger.

Once Percy was done he quickly dried himself and got changed, he look in the mirror his hair all messy, he thought for a second before brushing his teeth to make them extra shiny, though he doesn't want to brush his teeth his father makes him, and then looked at more stuff on the counter, he grabbed some gel on the counter, and start to style his hair, he was expecting something big on his birthday so he better look nice, after he was done he looked at himself and smiled.

He then walked out of the bathroom and into his living room, he noticed a small box on his coffee table, since he was so good at spotting boxes that might contain stuff for him but add at looking for things he doesn't like. He walked over and say on his couch he grabbed the box and examined it a bit, he slowly lifted the top up to reveal...

A pen, it was just a regular ball point pen, he looked at it up and down, and spotted magical properties, he then uncapped it, the pen soon turned into a 3 foot long Xiphos, a melee greek sword, for quick attacks, and agile movement, made of celestial bronze, the name Anaklusmos written into the blade, he deciphered into Riptide easily. He swung the blade and it was a perfect fit all except for one thing... He hated swords, he preferred Scythes.

"Well it might be for my training." Percy said aloud, when he looked at a not left behind I'm the case, he picked it up slowly and he read off of it, "Meet me in my office when you are ready for the news and for a party, P.S Don't forget to bring your necklace. From your father."

Percy quickly pocketed the paper and grabbed his necklace off of his bed before heading to his gathers office, he knocked on his fathers door.

"Come in birthday boy!" A voice said through the door, Percy slowly opened the door and only saw his father.

"Is there a surprise?" Percy asked.

"Yes but not a one you would expect," Thanatos said, Percy soon was sitting across from Thanatos and waiting as patiently as possible for a newly turned 13 year old, Dyslexic, and ADHD kid can. "We will start your trials today... But there is something you need to know, I am not doing this because you are ready, but because you need it now or else."

"Um why?" Percy asked very confused

"You will understand later but now let us go." Thanatos led his son to a small courtyard, "this is where they will begin."

"Okay... But aren't these trials supposed to be like bog ones hard to overcome?" Percy asked still very confused.

"Oh you think this is it? This is where it all 'begins' I must first show you where you will get the trials." Thanatos said as he walked towards this little shed in the middle of the empty courtyard.

"What is this?" Percy asked.

"All will be revealed in due time." Thanatos had a smug look, "just wait, no one has survived these trials..." Thanatos let out a soft chuckle that sounded like one he made before he took someones soul to the Underworld.

"So... Is this a suicidal mission?" Percy was a little scared... Actually no he was beyond scared. "Will I even get past this shed?"

"Well that is the first trial always." Thanatos looked in my eyes. "In here awaits your first trial, complete it and the next one will be revealed. None of these are easy, I will be there by your side, you will nit be able to see me and I will not help, other then give you pointers and tips... Maybe a few hints."

"So do I walk in?" Percy asked, Thanatos nodded and disappeared. Percy was soon alone by himself, or so he thought. He walked slowly towards the shed it looked like a normal shed that held tools for basically anything, Percy turned the nob on the door and was ready for what was next.

"Come closer." A sharp whisper shrieked through the darkness that was not illuminated by the fiery light of the Underworld.

"Um who are you?" Percy asked scared trying to build up impossible courage.

"I am Kalja goddess of death, and torture. Now my little Perseus come here!" Her voice was so calming Percy was soon next to her, the door slammed shut, and Percy soon jumped out f the soothing words.

"What trickery is this?" Percy said backing up. He held his hand out and tried to summon his Scythe.

"That wont work here, and the circle slowly closes, it will soon befall upon you, and you shall feel its power." Kalja said.

Percy soon noticed the ground was emitting a small fiery glow... It wasn't normal it was blue, and green. Percy slowly backed up but hit the closed door. He turned around and started to smash against the door trying to make it budge... Nothing happened, he looked back and the girl was Alecto with her fiery whip walking closer to Percy. Percy was confused because she said she was Kalja so why was she Alecto?

"My little Perseus you have much to learn!" Alecto wrapped Percy in her fiery whip burning at his skin Percy tried to untangle himself from hr grasp. He couldn't do anything at all.

"Let me go!" Percy said.

"You think it is that easy?" Alecto smiled at him. When she said that a flash of light appeared and disappeared just as quick. He made something out in Ancient Greek like... Leadership or something he didn't understand it so he just kept struggling.

"Gah!" Percy cried out in pain, he hadn't endured this ever the pain was to much for him. "Let me go!"

"Nothing is ever that easy!" Alecto's voice changed from determined to resisting something as much as possible. Something popped in Percy's head.

"I command you to let me go!" He shouted at Alecto. She soon released Percy and was bowing. "Rise." Percy command, she did so, "Now tell me. What is my next trial?" As he realized what this trial was about.

"I cannot tell you what it is, but I can tell you that you must leave this shed and head down the stairs r next trial awaits..." Alecto answered. "Good luck!" She smirked and flew threw the shed ceiling breaking it.

Percy tried to open the door but it still wouldn't budge, Percy was also feeling hungry and tired. He was determined to get out of this shed so he tried every way.

After around thirty minutes he realized something. Wings sprouted from his back and he looked at the broken ceiling. Percy flew straight out of the hole with not problems he just took off and saw a small set of stair behind the shed. It was like a basement in some building with the doors to the underground.

Percy flew over to the little basement and looked at it curiously, down there there was light to see it looked endless but very, very far down it looked like there were explosions and other creepy things. Percy was scared. He was bot ready for a thirteen year old.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I will make the next one longer. There probably will be a** ** _small_** **time skip for like a few days later or even a month I don't know. Peace out please drop a review if you haven't already!**


	3. Chapter 2 Wounds

**Chapter 2 Wounds**

 **Sorry guys for the wait but I was just procrastinating! I love all of your support so thank you! Well since I don't want to take your time I will leave this to you! Please enjoy and review!**

Percy jumped up Into the air dodging six arrows and a few warriors charging toward the 13 year old kid. He had no wings sprout and no scythe was seen he looked at one of the warriors in the eyes. The warrior charged with determine to kill the young boy.

Percy then rolled to the left to avoid the huge force of the blade, he turned around and jumped in the air again. This time he did a split and kicked two soldiers in the face with great force knocking them out, form there heavy helmets and the force of Percy's kick.

Two soldiers saw what happened, they tensed up a bit, and put there shields out. Percy knew the fight was going to be very hard from now on. The archers were already firing another volley of arrows at Percy.

Percy dropped to the ground completely. He was just laying there for a full second before jumping back up. A sword came straight towards the boys chest, and almost cleaved him in two... Luckily he was able to step backwards and only get a long cut across his chest.

"Uh." Percy grunted from the pain, he rolled backwards, and got ready to pounce. The soldier that struck him backed away and out his shield up, two other soldiers joined him in a small shield wall. Percy had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to beat them.

Then it clicked in his head. Percy looked up just in time to see one arrow pierce his chest, another to his right arm and one to his hip. He dropped to his knees barely able to think straight. This was his last moment he jumped up ten feet into the air and landed behind the shield wall, he then smacked two of the soldiers down face first into the ground. Percy looked up and blocked an attack from the last one, and made a counter attack.

A heavy blow to the face of the soldier crumbling the metal helmet and bruising Percy's hand. He then turned towards the archers. He saw the, draw the string back ready to fire. Percy knew it was his end. He was in no shape to dodge six arrows. So he just dropped to his knees.

"Do you surrender?" One of the archers asked.

"Its to late..." Percy groaned from the pan. He laid his hands on the ground to support himself. He looked at the archers one last time and knew what he had to do. "I have to take a pee!" Percy said aloud. The archers looked at Percy like he was crazy, going to the bathroom in battle? The archers thought.

"Seriously?" One of the soldiers tried to not laugh.

"Yeah! Don't believe me?" Percy asked.

"How old are you?" Another archer said.

"13 why?" Percy asked, he used this distraction to get up in a crouched position.

"Now tell us! Do you surrender?" One of them said.

"Oh hell no!" Percy leaped into the air with a sharp scream from the pain, he landed on of the archers chest knocking him to the ground, he then grabbed a arrow and stabbed another archer. Three arrows went straight for Percy.

He just rolled forward breaking the arrows sticking out of him to barely even able to hold onto. He looked and one of the archers laid down on the ground with arrows in there neck. "Ouch! Must have pierced the lungs!" Percy said looking back at the last two soldiers.

"Its on." One of them said. He was built like a tank ready to crush anyone in his path, the soldier looked a lot like a pro wrestler.

"Hell to the no!" Percy said looking at the other soldier. That soldier was smart and started to break for the bigger one. Percy jumped and grabbed onto the mans leg tripping him over with his head hitting the ground hard.

The soldier unfournatly was not knocked out, and got back up. Percy then grabbed the arm and turned him around, he punched him square in the face knocking him back back onto the ground. Percy was out of breath.

"Come on get over here!" The other big guy said.

"I cant..." Percy fell to his knees. He had very little breath left. He was expecting he was going to fall down and close his eyes. Percy's hands dropped to catch himself. He was hardly breathing, and his eyes were barely open.

The big soldier walked forward and looked at the kid on his hands, and knees. "Get up *boy*!" The man said.

Percy couldn't even throw out a word from his mouth. He looked up to the dark and fiery sky and prayed, he prayed to his father, Hades, and all other gods he took a liking to. Nothing happened Percy was slowly losing strength getting closer and closer to the ground. He looked at the dirt, and was worried he was about to die.

"This is the end of the line! Nothing more you can do!" Percy knew the big bulky man was right, but he just didn't want to believe it. He laud there hoping for a miracle but nothing cake he just fell to the floor. His strength was gone and was not able to keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight!" The man slammed his fist into Percy's head. Sudden blackout, I'm immediately followed form the punch to Percy.

 ** _All of the sudden Percy was standing in this weird place. Huge buildings towering above him and all sorts of different people just walking around. Percy's eyes or whatever he was looking through zoomed forward to see this... I don't know what it was but it was very creepy._**

 ** _As Percy's eyes zoomed even closer he saw it was the Manticore talking to this kind of handsome young man, the man was wearing this orange shirt, and some blue pants... Jeans? Percy tried to remember stuff from some lessons he was taught or things he was told... Or people showed him them._**

 ** _He also had a ugly scar going from his forehead to his lips. "All will be ready in due time." The young man said._**

 ** _"You told me that the last six times I asked." The Manticore had this like French accent or something. Or I don't know some sort of accent I didn't recognize to well._**

 ** _"Yes the General has plans." The man said, "and they will be revealed soon. But now you have a job, head to this school, search for demigods, and if you find some, this time make sure they are demigods, and then take them in."_**

 ** _"Fine!" The manticore snarled._**

 ** _"Do you really want to go back to Tartarus?" The man said._**

 ** _"Is that even a question?" The manticore asked._**

 ** _Percy wondered... Is this what it is like being dead? he thought it was much less... I don't know creepy? Boring? Listening in on conversations? Whatever it just didn't really fit his thought of dead._**

 ** _"I will see you when the job is done..." The man said, "also... I have a name."_**

 ** _"I know that, 'Luke' don't think I didn't!" The Manticore snarled while slowly changing into a human form, they moved out of the ally they were standing in and went to this large black van. It looked like one that the bad guys in spy movies would drive._**

 ** _"The General has called us." The man named Luke said. "We better get going."_**

 ** _"Yes of course." The Manticore wasn't to happy about this._**

 ** _Percy watched as they climbed into the back of the van where lots of Celestial bronze weapons were stored._**

 ** _The back door was slammed shut and the cars engine turned on. Percy thought maybe he could follow the truck but as soon as the driver slammed on the gas he was just looking at a wall of smoke. I tried to run forward but Percy was trapped... He did no know what as happening so he just stood there confused._**

 ** _Percy was then pulled into this dark abyss. And everything turned black._**

"Awaken." A soft voice said into Percy's ears.

Percy jumped up from his bed in surprise and looked at the figure hovering over the young warrior. "Who... Who are you?" A scythe appeared in his hands.

"Are you just going to kill the man who saved your life?" The man asked.

"Well... Can you at least answer who you are?" Percy asked.

"A friend." The man answered, "there is nothing more to say."

"You look old... Are you a god or something?" Percy was very weary of this man.

"I could... But what is that to you? There are too many names to remember which one is my real name." He had a smirk on his face.

"Is this some kind of game?" Percy asked annoyed. "Because I have no time for games!"

"Well surely a kid your age should have time for some." The man looked deep into Percy's eyes.

"Now can you at least tell me one of your names?" Percy was desperate to find out who this was.

"If I would what I am doing here would be pointless. I would like to know what happened while you were dead." The man said. Total shock was on Percy's face, was he really dead? What did he see? How did this man know that he saw things? How could he trust this man?

"H... How?" Percy stuttered.

"You know what I meant Percy. Now tell me what happened you were saying things in your sleep." The man smiled at the shocked face of Percy.

"What did I say?" Percy asked even more afraid of this man.

"Just a few words. Like how your name was Percy, something about being dead, and also about this weird dream. So I was wondering if you were okay." The old man who looked around 200 said.

"I don't remember anything about a dream." Percy lied.

"I know when people lie." The man said plainly. "Mow if you didn't want to talk about it you could have said so."

"Okay what the fuck is up? You are literally reading my mind why don't you just take it out of my mind and see for your fucking self?" Percy screamed in frustration. "Seriously people? What even!"

"Where did this temper come from?" The old man was surprised.

"You lying to me and then reading my mind! I did not talk in my sleep! You are a god probably like what is going on?" Percy stared into the mans eyes. "Please, tell me!"

"Now, now. Calm down and I will explain everything." The man said, "follow me, and I will show you something." Percy reluctantly followed the man, they went through this large arch made of solid bones and golds. It look so amazing, and just majestic, the arch was around fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide, the weaving in the bones and gold gave the bones this shining esteem. And the only reason Percy was not like, what the fuck? Was because he has lived with Hades, and his father Thanatos.

"Is this where we will be talking?" Percy asked and the old man looked at him surprised he was not being like why are there so many bones?

"Are you not surprised by the bones?" The old man looked deep into Percy's eyes and backed up a tiny bit, "oh my..."

"Or is there another place we will be going?" Percy completely ignored the man.

"Yes come here." The old man went through the arch, there were dead plants everywhere in this garden like place, "through this door." He pointed to this large door. As they went through the door, Percy was not ready for what he saw.

A huge lounge place was sitting in front of his eyes. "Something was strange. This weird... Oh..." Percy thought.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger I just decided to get this update faster then just have like another day! Sorry it took forever I will be working on chapter 4 and it should be up next week on Saturday... I will try to make Saturday my update tike but i don't know!**

 **Well leave a review please it means a lot to me! And I will see you next chapter! PM for anything that confuses you! I may or may not give a straight answer if it has something to do with the plot that I don't want to be revealed!**


	4. Chapter 3 Lounging

**Chapter 3 Lounging.**

 **I have come back with chapter 3, yes sorry about the wait! I was a little busy but yeah, now I should have time for this story... Though this summer will be packed, So it will be hard to get it written but I can't wait to get it out! Shout out to my new beta for this story, SpartanBoy (BN Aw your to kind) go check him out, I hope you guys will enjoy this because soon this story will get intense. Please review and enjoy!**

Percy looked at the statue in the center of the room. Why did it look so familiar? This place didn't seem so safe. Percy looked around and thought to just stick with the situation and just go with the flow. He didn't want to blow it so he just decided to act normal and try to get more information to see if this place was a trap or not.

The statue was made of solid Stygian Iron, it was a figure with a cloak it was very detailed and just an amazing statue the hooded figure was wielding sword and had this helmet that looked like a horror to anyone that looked at it. For some reason Percy thought it was changing faces becoming even worse each time.

"What is that?" Percy asked

"That is a prize that I have just claimed after thousands of years have finally captured yesterday!" The old man said like it was just some normal light statue that you can carry around in your pocket.

"Did you use some like growth potion or something?" Percy asked because it seemed to big for something like that.

"No, no..." The man thought for a second, "this is just magic! Different then the magic your gods use... This is different."

"How different?" Percy was unsure what to think. "Like what do you mean?"

"More... Ancient." The man started to give a small smirk almost unnoticeable.

"Can you like... Show me?" Percy knew something was up so he just played along.

"Ahh yes but I will need something." The man went to go to the back room which had two golden statues standing guard with pikes out, the man swatted his hand and they moved there pikes, he went through the door into a blinding light to bright for Percy to stare at.

"Where are you going?" Now Percy was actually confused.

"Help your self... Look around and just... Lounge." The man said.

"I need to check some stuff out." Percy said to himself after he noticed the door shut and disappeared. Percy was very nervous and looked around the room, it seemed. Odd? Something smelled funny... Something smelled burnt? It was this calming burnt smell it was so calming and soothing that Percy felt a strong urge to just lie down and sleep.

Percy put his mind about the weird burnt smell it made him not fall asleep and got his mind around something instead of standing there awkwardly, Percy may have been raised to be fearless and the best of the best, but he was still a awkward teen like basically everyone else.

Percy was sitting on a couch before he realized and then laid down, he was tired, he needed rest after all of the trials and after barely surviving, it was well deserved so he just closed his eyes, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

 ** _Percy looked at his surroundings and he saw it was in a cave, this giant was strained holding up this shadowy cloud that seemed like the ceiling to the cave, next to the giant was the same man Percy saw before, the young man named Luke, with sandy blonde hair and that horrible scar._**

 ** _Percy was paralyzed in place unable to me unable to speak, all he could do was watch. This deep voice echoed through the cave, "Get ready. If the calculations are correct then everything should be planned and perfect... I just need you to be ready for this. Hard choices will be made and some of them by you."_**

 ** _"I know general." Luke said, "plans will rage and it should all go according to 'his' liking." He empathized on the His like there was a hidden meaning.  
_**

 ** _Now Percy was already scared from the first dream now he is down right terrified what the hell was he getting himself into? He didn't even know if he was getting himself into whatever this was. "Yes 'he' is who we please not you."_**

 ** _"I know General. Everything is flowing already the young boy who spied on us before is on out trap. He had a dream of where we were and our conversation." Luke growled at the beginning but his voice got more... Different like sharp metal scraping against sharp metal._**

 ** _"My lord how much longer?" The general voice asked._**

 ** _"Wait my general lead my army against them and have more join our cause and soon enough I will be free." The body of the young man dropped to his knees._**

 ** _"Ahh so much better to he is more active nowadays." The deep general voice spoke. "Now get the plan in action completely."_**

 ** _"He is here... Kronos said so." Luke man looked straight in Percy's eyes. "There."_**

 ** _A large hand swept forward from he misty depths of the cavern and Percy's dream disappeared._**

Percy woke from a short dream and the man was nowhere to be seen, he looked at his surroundings one more time got ready to find an exit. As he started to look at bookshelves examining everything the door reappeared and swung open.

"I am back my son!" The man said with a new found love for Percy with no reason to it. "I have prepared a meal before you go."

"Go where?" Percy asked confused and made it seem like he was look at books examining there names and such. A few caught his attention and he pulled them from the shelf. "Also, you have a nice selection of books. Where did you get half of them from?"

"Random treasures I have found deep in the ocean... I clean them off with a little bit of magic and then I store them somewhere completely safe... Nothing can reach it!" The man spilled something weird but didn't seem like he would explain some of the details that Percy was wondering.

"Where are we? And how did you search under the water deep in the ocean and what magic?" Percy asked, he had read a lot about kids of Poseidon and it sounded like this was one.

"I was once a child of Poseidon." The man said proving Percy's point but that sprung up a whole new set of questions. "I was banished form the world above for imprisioning a god. It was the only thing I could do to save my family, so they cursed me here, into this dark and filthy manor. I used to have a castle command armies and be great for Greece. But now I am here, in this filthy dark place. All memory of me was forgotten and torn to pieces because your father was angry. And now I live under the fiery river..."

Percy for some reason only heard that he was abandoned for something he was wrongly convicted of. He needed to save him and bring him to his father and tell him that it was wrong. He felt so bad for this man and wanted to do everything in his power... Even bring his family back from the dead. "I am so sorry... Is there anything I can do for you?" Percy asked.

"Today is just a troubling time. You father needs you but you first must regain health by filling yourself with food." The man said.

Percy then realized his stomach grumbled and he really needed food... Like he hadn't eaten for 3 whole days. He knows the feeling from personal experience. Percy sat down at the table set with food and started to read. he slowly grabbed some food and ate it while he focused his attention to this very peculiar story about this son of Poseidon.

"Hey I have a question." He asked as he read horrible stories about this man. The old man nodded in his direction, "do you know anyone named Themistocles?"

"Funny to ask that is my name... Though there were a few I know. Back in the days when I ruled over a small part of Greece called Sicily not known very well. Until the time of Archimedes."

"Huh... Thats weird." Percy's mind raced from thousands of things that could mean, he slowly but surely started putting the connections together. "Ahh okay I get it now." Percy by mistake said aloud.

"What do you get my young fellow?" The old man glared into his eyes with a new found look, worry, horror, and a little fear.

"Oh it was just this problem in school I was doing, this book really helps plus your story explains some things I was forgetting." Percy tried to cover it up with a simple excuse.

"Greek history is very confusing." The man said. "So I would understand the struggles." The man got up to grab this little bottle next to the god. "Well I just need to clean this off and polish it."

"No." Percy said sternly and got up with a straight face. "I know what that is who that is and what you have done. Its over for you!" Percy glared at the man.

"Is it?" The man looked at Percy his look changing every second amusement, fear, excitement, angry, sad, heartless, and a few others Percy didn't recognize right away. "Today is you resting day. Have a long sleep and please... Never wake up in the morning!"

"I will end you!" Percy growled when he noticed these two golden Panthers crawled across the floor examining the unarmed demigod.

"Fascinating." Themistocles said, Percy remembered that named and would always remember it. "They seem to like you... But as always they know the deal pin you down and a new statue will become... The aren't normal ones, but ones strong enough to pin Hades down."

"I am not alone." Percy grunted as he felt something in his stomach itch.

"It wasn't supposed to come to this... I was told to poison you and let you die. You weren't supposed to be this smart. But since you are you will be dead in seconds." Themistocles stated.

"I wont die yet!" Percy said and charged forth. "You don't have the element of surprise you lost it awhile ago." Percy was intercepted from getting the old king by one of the golden panthers. It growled and stared into Percy's eyes with a passion it didn't want to hurt him but it had to.

At that moment Percy needed a way to survive to peace his plan together perfectly. Percy jumped into the air and wings sprouted from his back. He sent a huge shockwave towards the Panther and it was knocked flying into a wall, it was not knocked out but just merely dealt with for 3 seconds.

"KILL HIM!" Themistocles yelled at the panthers. This amulet glowed gold and the panthers closed in on poor Percy. Just then two plans popped in his mind. There was a way to save the Panthers and bet them good again and away to kill the easily... Or... A distraction.

Percy swooped in low and kicked the statue of Hades to the ground. It didn't shatter but started to become... Less solid. Percy stood his ground and a large Stygian Iron Scythe appeared in his hands. We swung the weapon and hit one of the panthers in the side. The blow was strong but the panther metal or whatever seemed impenetrable.

"You see why no one can beat them?" Themistocles asked. "They are unbeatable only slowed."

"I can tire them out." Percy whispered to himself and went into dodge mode. He was just a distraction. Hades was a quarter way less statue. Percy was just dodging all over the place until he was backed up against a wall. One of the panthers jumped to right, Percy's strong side so he just stood his ground and blocked the panther.

What Percy did not realize what that the second panther snuck up behind him and bit his left arm pulling him to the ground. "Ugh" Percy moaned in agony as he felt his back in massive amounts of pain from the panthers strength and his spine hitting the solid ground full speed.

"ALMOST!" Hades screamed from where he laid down on the ground part statue part alive again.

"Its to late." Themistocles said trying not to show he was frightened. "Preparations have begun and you will be destroyed!"

"I haven't gotten started." The rest of the stone immediately ran away from Hades's body. "I will show you fear, I will being your worst nightmare, and play over and over again, until you yield... Or maybe even longer, I will take that amulet that rightfully belongs to someone you stole it from."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Themistocles screamed in agony and dropped to his knees. "Stop! Please!"

Hades ripped the amulet off and threw it to Percy. The Panthers disappeared into a glowing gemstone light. "My lord," Percy said bowing. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Head up to you father he has been worried sick for 4 days. I know this since I am talking with him right now." Hades smiled at his nephew he calls son.

"Goodbye My lord." Percy said vanishing into shadow and disappearing from sight.

As Percy reappeared back in his room he saw it was messy with books and letters, someone had gone through here, he looked back on the time he came back from practice with his father one night. It was different from anything else but truly remarkable. Percy grabbed the amulet from his pocket and started to search through his whole room for something he was missing.

"Where is it?" Percy mentally screamed at himself. He started to get frustrated there was no way he could have lost it, somebody called his name interrupting his search, a voice so familiar that he hadn't heard in awhile.

"Percy!" Thanatos shouted with excitement. Percy ran out of his room and saw Thanatos making his way towards him, his father wrapped the small boy into a huge hug, almost crushing the kids spine. "I hope your trials have went well my son, because there is two kinds of news! One being good the other... Not so much."

As Percy and his father made there way to the great hall there was a certain Fury he despised of sitting on a couch in a old hag like human form. Thanatos made his way to her and sat Percy down and a chair on the opposite side of himself and Alecto. He grabbed some tea and some sugar and gestured them towards his son.

"When was the last time you saw me drink tea father?" Percy asked plainly with a little bit of humor added to the statements.

"Ah yes, true!" Thanatos laughed but then his face turned serious. "Your accomplishments shall be rewarded greatly giving you much training but now there is a great danger we will be facing." Thanatos said this fiddling with this small blue diamond.

"I know... I have been having dreams. Also that Diamond is mine." Percy said pointing towards the gem.

"This is something stronger then you think. This is for the Amulet you have in you pocket." Thanatos stated grimly. "we have much to do and your first... 'Real' quest will begin very soon."

"When is that?" Percy asked, "also what am I doing?"

 **I will see you in my next chapter, so he patient. I will put it up around Saturday or Sunday evening, thank you and please leave a review to let me know how it was.**

 **Beta Note  
The beginning of the chapter reminds me of Thor Ragnarok, with him being captured and everything. By the way this star thingie mijig * means I will have a beta note about it in the end.  
*You have no idea how tempted I was to put 'I used to have strings but now I'm free' Age of Ultron quote.  
Please review! Seriously please review it makes us was when you dont. :'(**


	5. Chapter 4 Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 4 Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Hey guys sorry for this short chapter... I am getting on track when I last posted a chapter so I have another ready. Thank you guys for your support and reviews it means the world to me that people actually read this. So please enjoy review and have fun.**

Percy stared through the window as he was in this taxi called by his father Thanatos. Percy looked through his bag one more time to make sure he had everything packed, he found three books, one of which was his notebook that he draws in and writes in. He found his toiletries, his ballpoint pen, and a few extra clothes, he could conjure his Stygian Iron armor and Scythe whenever he needed to, and his wings could sprout from a single snap.

He grabbed his notebook and searched through all of his sketches and his writings. He thought hard and stared at this one line he wrote. It was just something that popped into his mind the day after his training with his father that one night. He stared at it with disgust and a little fear. If what he wrote was true then his end was near. "Better make the most of it," Percy thought to himself

He looked at the world, he had never seen it with his own eyes, only in depictings and dreams. It was so different, much less stars, there was more pollution than Percy would ever imagine. He looked into the stars and prayed to the gods, he didn't want what he wrote in his notebook to happen to him.

It was a winter in Maine, cold, snowy... lots of snow, and negative temperatures. Not a fun time to be around if you aren't used to the cold weather and don't have a good coat. Percy opened the window to get some fresh air... What he didn't expect was the cold winds fly into his face with only a T-shirt and shorts on.

He immediately closed the window as he spotted his destination. He needed to get out of the taxi, run into the evil knight castle, and get changed quickly lest he would freeze to death. He looked at the front door and decided to make a run for it. He opened his taxi door and shut it quickly.

He bolted across the icy ground and almost tripped here and there but fortunately he used his wings to keep his balance. He swung the doors open and shivering a lot. He quickly ran into the nearest bathroom picklocking any doors that were closed. He pulled his backpack off and got dressed into some jeans, and a old American Eagle long sleeved shirt.

He put his other clothes in his backpack and put it over his shoulder. He walked into the entrance room of freezing temperatures... As Percy calls it. He made his way to the door at the far end and opened it to reveal a grand dance... Or as grand as a military school dance could be.

Some people dancing other just sitting around, and those few loners just playing basketball. He saw a group of girls huddle around defenseless people and when they left them alone they were all made over with lipstick and makeup along with bows in there hair. No one paying attention to anything really.

Percy scanned all of the people around the dance floor. Or gym floor. And finally found the two kids he was supposed to get. He looked at them and saw a group of demigods. The real matter wasn't the demigods, but the manticore that was taking the kids away. One of the stupid demigods followed, Percy knew there was going to be some injuries if he didn't help. But he didn't take to kindly to those people from Camp.

Percy made his way across the floor to one of the girls in the demigod group looking for the boy who ran off. "What must a pretty girl like you be so worried for?" Percy asked, with a selfish smirk and that just selfish brat look like he could get any girl with a snap of his finger. "Tell me wha..." He was interrupted by the girl judo flipping him on his back.

"Shut up, and get out of the way." The girl growled at him.

"Hey I was just concerned!" He told a dirty lie. She growled even more and slapped him in the face. She got up and went looking for the boy again. Percy smirk faded and he felt his cheek it was red from the slap. "ouch she isn't one to mess with." Percy raced to the outside to find the boy and the two other kids that he went to protect.

As Percy went outside his full greek armor appeared on his body and he leaped into the air going high enough to land his feet on a branch. He started to make his way towards this cliff around a quarter mile away from the school

Percy laid his eyes upon the boy who went after the Manticore. He seemed to not know what the monster was, and how much danger he was in. Percy made his way to the nearest branch and since it was so dark and the lamps didn't reach past all of the branches Percy was unnoticed and hidden.

"Give me those two!" The man shouted at the manticore.

"You may be favored by some of the gods but you are no match for me. I feast on people like you." The Manticore snarled.

The man went in to strike as three others jumped from the bushes and attacked the Manticore all at once. The manticore dodged three of the strikes and was pierced in the side by a girl with a spear. The attack wasn't to powerful to kill the manticore only anger it.

"You cannot beat me!" The Manticore shouted in pain. It whipped its tail at the girl sending her flying into a snow bank. "I will feast on all of you!" He then jumped at this Satyr but the girl Percy tried to flirt with shoved him to the ground and took a blow to the chest from the claws of a powerful manticore paw.

She was flung into another snow bank with some bad wounds. Percy waited patiently for the right opportunity. The snow melted and turned red. Percy turned his focus back to the fight, the first girl was back up and fighting again, they were pushing him back but the Manticore saw a opening against the boy. The Manticore lashed out at the none Satyr man and slashed across his arm, he screamed in pain and dropped his sword to the ground. Percy watched is disgust as the Manticore pinned the girl down.

"It is over." The Manticore snarled at the girl. Percy's scythe appeared in hand and was about to jump when he heard a loud hunting horn in the distance. "This cannot be!" The Manticore said in panic, "This is against the rules!" He didn't let go of the girl but snatched her closer.

"Actually the laws say that we can hunt savage monsters, you are a savage monster." A girl stepped out with little tiara in her head, he wouldn't be surprised if she was a Persian princess, her posture was on point. "Permission to fire my lady?"

This twelve year old stepped forward with auburn hair, and the same outfit as the rest, a silver coat, and pants. They were all between 9–14 or something like that. Percy looked down and saw the monster was going towards the edge of the cliff with the girl.

"Permission granted." The twelve year old auburn hair girl said sternly. Percy jumped down and interfered with the line of fire.

"You cant, you kill the girl!" Percy screamed at the hunter girls. He knew it was stupid to get in there line of fire but he had to save the person life he couldn't let her die. Or be taken away like his mother was taken away when he was a kid.

"Out of the way _boy_." The tiara chick said with disgust. The manticore smirked and leaped over Percy and slashed the tiara chick across the stomach leaving his claws in her he charged for the cliff. All of this happened to fast as Percy was looked straight at where the girl used to be thinking what happened to his mother.

When he blinked his eyes he saw she was gone, he whipped his head around, and he then blinked twice and also raced towards the cliff, he jumped off thinking the whole plan through he saw the tiara chick flailing as the Manticore tried to hold onto her but failed.

Percy didn't wait he got into a sky diving position that he has practiced actually, and zoomed downwards, he was soon nearing them but he saw the ground was not to far. He reached his hand out and saw hers go towards his. He latched onto her hand, and she kept mumbling something like, 'I'm sorry, my lady.'

She closed her eyes and thinking they were dead as they suddenly stopped. She opened them surprised to see her floating a foot above a sharp rock. She sighed not knowing she was holding on tightly to this hooded figure. She was paying to much to the pain raging in her, as her open wound was losing blood much faster than most. Or thats what it felt like.

Percy launched upwards so fast that his hood flew off and his hair went flying backwards in a very bad hair style.

The hunters stood there, crying for there lost Lieutenant. She wept and even the others were sad though they didn't know them except for the girl with the electrifying spear, she had black hair, and a, punk look, she also had lightning blue eyes.. The other girl had flowy blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes. The man also had black hair, with lightning blue eyes same as the girl who seemed to be his sister.

The Satyr gasped and screamed out, "LOOK!" There was a pale girl holding on for dear life to this boy with messy black hair, empty green eyes, and a grim expression like the end of the world was coming, his eyes also said the same. He looked liked death but with a little more... Good looking then people might think? His cloak was blown away from his body revealing his blue american eagle t-shirt and jeans... It did not go, but Percy wasn't one for fashion

He landed on the ground and set the deathly pale girl on the ground. The twelve year old auburn hair girl looked pissed at the boy. "Were you just... Holding her... Much less touching her?" She screamed

"You don't know the situation... Would you rather her be dead lying on the rocks than this?" Percy asked and the girl did come to realization but still was glaring at him. The hunters all ran up to the pale hunter with the tiara there faces were grim and sad.

 _All of the sudden time died down. Percy looked around as everyone was still, he saw a man looking at the young girl sorrowfully. He then noticed someone else was there. "How are you here?" This skeleton said wearing a black robe with a rugged scythe, the skeleton looked dirty and dead... Very dead._

 _"Where am I?" Percy asked and he looked down noticing he was also a skeleton... He realized where he was and who that was. This was the spirit dimension, only Thanatos and his sons can enter it and the last time one of his sons entered it they were sucked into it and lost forever._

 _"How are you here? My son you should go back." Thanatos was very serious. Percy realized what he was doing._

 _"I cant let you do this." Percy growled. "I saved her once you cant just return the favor with her dying another way!" Percy stated angrily at his father. "I will stop you if I have to."_

 _"I have to my son..." His father said turning back to her and reaching into the body. "This is the only way it can be."_

 _"I have a question before you do this." Percy said._

 _"What is it my son?" he stopped and looked at his son._

 _"Can you take someones soul before there time?" Percy asked._

 _"It is possible but has only been done once... In the most desperate stage. Plus it takes a big toll on life for someone you love or you." Thanatos recalled._

 _"Okay thank you." Percy said, and without Thanatos even knowing Percy grabbed the soul floating around and put it back into the girl he saved._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!" Thanatos was taken back at the distraction, this wasn't good this also had very bad faults if you did it. Some worse but some much better. Thanatos was so surprised he was speechless. He knew what this meant... Percy had feelings for once. He went into a bad state for himself just to save this girl._

 _The penalty was going to be bad._

 _A huge shockwave sent out from what Percy did, that everyone in the outside world were even shoved back a little bit... But in here was much worse. Thanatos was sent back fifty feet and Percy was nowhere to be seen... Thanatos thought about what he would tell Hades._

The auburn haired girl looked around as she noticed power was launched from Zoë Nightshade. Something was up. Percy was nowhere to be seen and Artemis had a feeling what happened. The auburn haired girl... Artemis of course, looked around and realized Zoë let out a gasp of breath and had her chest shoot up from on the ground.

"What just happened?" Zoë asked, as she felt her chest as saw it had no wound. "Where is he? The man who saved me?" Zoë had never thought someone could care so much for someone... Even a girl his love to help and save people was great... She also knew she had died and there was only one way she could be alive... Percy must have done something.

"We don't know." Artemis said surprised by Zoë being so desperate to know where a _boy_ was but then again he had saved her life... Twice and without hesitating... Okay maybe a little bit on the first time. Like something was bothering him.

He had something know one knew a past that was a little depressing and he also didn't seem to be taught very social. It sounded like a loud bird was flapping its wings from the cliff. A head popped up from the cliff and it looked a little beat up. And then another flap and he was completely visible with torn clothes and a beat up body with cuts on him.

"What happened?" Someone cried out from behind the Hunters.

 **Hope you all like it. Thank you review and I guess wait for next chapter.**

 ***Gotta take a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.**

 **(B/N) Oh man, what's gonna happen next? The suspense is killing me, keep it going. (Please tell me someone gets that reference)**

 **(A/N) Who's knows. Maybe they did maybe they didn't.**


End file.
